


You are Aurora

by DelphineCxrmier



Category: X Company
Genre: and id fight the world for aurora luft, could be considered smutty i guess, i just love xcompany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCxrmier/pseuds/DelphineCxrmier
Summary: auroraNOUN2. literary The dawnAlfred wants to remember, but Aurora just wants to forget





	You are Aurora

“You are Aurora.”

She was true to her name. Just like the dawn, she rose like fiery breath to meet waiting arms, shrouded in blue flames that burned the world around them to the ground as lips lightly skimmed and hands reached out to touch. Tentativeness was hastily replaced with want, arousal; fevered need to explore and be explored, a wars worth of longing smashed into finite time. They both knew it couldn’t last forever and so each made no haste to make it end.

Alfred wanted to remember, yearned to imprint this moment firmly in his brain and shroud the horror of the war they fought. For the first time in his life, he sought reminders, how her dress fell to her ankles and pooled there as she stepped out of its confines, or how warm skin met cool air and prickled with goose bumps that he sought to fix by touching everywhere. He saw where supple flesh met sharp edges and signposted it, his carefully placed kisses acting like pins on a map, noting where he had been and where he was yet to reach.

Aurora wanted to forget. Deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt and exposed a new piece of him and it felt like seeing the new day dawn over and over again. Her nails made firm marks down his back, her mouth kissed wherever she could reach, teeth gently nipping soft skin, just one way in which she claimed him as her own.

A gentle hand guided her lips back to his and softly kissed, hands slowed and rapid breaths mixed. Suddenly it was quiet and they were still, foreheads touching as each regained their breath, whispered words of “we have time, it’s okay.” Febrific movements became gentle as each drank in the other. Aurora linked their hands and guided him down to a make shift bed made from their abandoned clothes. Plump lips caught between her teeth, she rolled onto her back and handed over control, submissive to her lover.

Connected in a way only lovers could be, they moved together, synced breaths that carried pleas to each other. Aurora had never begged more in her life than she was right now, her cracking voice growing higher as pleasure rose until she felt like she was falling apart at the seams and then she was shaking, legs wrapped tightly around Alfred’s waist as dawn rose and everything shattered. Watching her sent Alfred spiralling over the edge just afterwards, a mess of limbs as he fought not to collapse onto her.

For a while they laid like that, his body over hers, head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. Oh yes, she was true to her name – she was the sun rising and blinding him and he couldn’t have asked for anything more.


End file.
